FortySeventh First
by IFeltHope44
Summary: A little look at a few of the characters that were basically ignored at prom. Main focus is on the Cullen kids plus Bella as a whole with the spotlight pointed at Alice and Jasper.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, any of its themes, events, characters, or other details that I incorporated from the books and/or movie. Unless, of course, I happened to be Stephenie Meyer. But alas, I'm not as lucky as that. xD

* * *

Stained, hand-me-down dresses and rented tuxedos mingle on the scuffed wooden dance floor. The second plank from the left protests with a squeal every time a shined shoe steps upon it. The stench of cologne, grease, perfume, and latex clogs the otherwise crisp night air. Flimsy balloons pepper the high, beamed ceilings, and bits of glittery confetti reside on the floor.

Among these imperfections are five flawless creatures.

A muscular boy with dimples and curls of a rich chestnut hues stands with his date. Her long, golden locks cascade over her pale, bare shoulders. Fire-engine red masks her gentle curves and distinguishes her even more from the pastel pinks and purples that others favor. The long train of her dress tickles the floor below her.

Another male in his teenage years tows a girl beside him with one arm cautiously snaking around her waist. In comparison to his tousled bronze hair and kind butterscotch eyes, she seems plain and insignificant. Her oddly high cheekbones color with a startling shade of pink as he murmurs compliments in her ear. Her dress, a simple blue number, greatly appeals to his acute senses; she, however, is an unfortunate member of the fault-ridden assembly.

Two more perfect beings are inseparable, even as they are absolute polar opposites. The young man is tall, almost leonine, with a mass of unruly honey tones hair. Thousands of tiny, crescent shaped scars mar his otherwise pallid skin, though they are too irrelevant to be noticed by the eyes of the unknowing. His ocher eyes are nervous until they land on the figure that clings to his side--then they clear with something akin to ease and calmness. She is much shorter than him. Her black tresses are spiked into their usual array. A black dress--short and cut low on her throat--hugs her tiny frame, and her ashen neck adorns a single diamond; it is a present from her lover.

The unusually astounding creatures walk undetected by others, save for one. They interact with society. No one suspects them for what they are. They are vampires.

The lanky one with copper colored hair escorts his human love out the back door as a solace from the activity. She welcomes the intermission with profound gratitude. Her cheeks flush again as the supernatural asks her for a dance, though she quickly complies. The cool night air washes away her anxiousness; she relaxes in his arms as he guides her in slow circles.

The female with perfect golden ringlets drags her beau out to his Jeep, most likely not to be seen again until the morning sun kisses the small Washington town. Her eyes are hungry, filled with unbridled passion. He follows excitedly, eagerly, as he expects the night's promising schedule.

The tall blond and his little sprite refuse to detach from the other's side. That is, until one of her favorite songs is played. Without a second thought, she melds into the crowd of humans, dancing. He does not intend to go after her, nor does he even attempt to. He merely stands against the back wall, grasping an untouched cup of a thin, sparkling liquid. It is not but a prop.

The upbeat music vibrates through the floors; it sends little reverberations though the plastic red cup he is holding, shaking the weak bubbles. His eyes watch the solitary fizz drift upward until finally popping.

His gaze is averted from the liquid to the center of the activity where his miniature angel is dancing. Her six inch stiletto heels--her highest ones--clip the floor as she spins gracefully. A rare smile creeps onto his chiseled face. He is gifted, and he feels her genuine happiness. It pleases him to know that she is content.

She catches him staring at her, much to her delight, and waves a white hand a him. The black lights react oddly with the pallor of her skin, transforming it from creamy and milky to a shocking, almost-translucent state. She does not care.

Again, she waves. She gives a short nod, and he haphazardly shoves his full drink into the questioning hands of a passerby. People naturally move out of his way as he bows to his little pixie. In her heels, the top of her head almost reaches the height of his lips. Her body curves around his as the music slows, and she whispers something in his ear.

He laughs. The dancers around him marvel at his deep, bass laughter; never before have they heard such a sound escape him. The girl smiles knowingly and rests her head against the broad expanse of his chest. She reminds him that their dance is their forty-seventh first dance at prom.

~FIN~

* * *

Um…? I didn't really write anything new. And it's not especially Jalice-related. It mainly focuses on the Cullens as a whole more than anything else. I just used the prom scene from the book and elaborated. But this was the first piece I've in the present tense, so that was fun.

*Special thanks go to the band Dashboard Confessional. I used the gist on one of the lines from their song _Stolen_ ("I watch you spin around in your highest heels") as a minor little detail here. Oh, and I don't own this line or the song, obviously.


End file.
